Blazing Defender: Beginnings
by Hellion Prime
Summary: The LSC did not always exist, there was a time at which we did not even know each other. THIS is my recollection of the events from the meeting between us, to the forming of the LSC, and to our many battles. To those watching this video file, I am Hellion, proud member of the Lightning Strike Coalition.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Prologue

Hellion POV

I walked through the halls of the base - one on the border of Iacon. I had been stationed here after I got into a fight with some aft-head named Ultra Magnus. I growled at the thought of that stiff, he needed to lighten up. I grunted as I bumped into another Autobot, and looked up, seeing a mech who was bigger than me.

"Watch where you're goin'!" he said.

"YOU watch where YOU'RE going, aft!" I said.

He looked at me, and I thought he was likely glaring at me through his visor. Then...he started chuckling, until he went into fullblown laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"You're the first to stand up to me!" he said, "What's your designation?"

"I am Hellion, recently stationed here after I got into a fight with that stiff, Ultra Magnus." I told him.

He grunted in acknowledgement and we started walking side-by-side towards the war room.

"Finally someone teaches that stiff a lesson." he said.

"Aft-head deserved it, thinking he could boss me around." I said, "Only 'Bot I'd EVER follow is a Prime, or someone who ACTUALLY proved himself."

"Agreed." he said.

"What's your designation anyways?" I asked, "You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Grimlock, resident badaft." he said proudly.

I grinned at him and looked infront of us when a smaller 'Bot came running towards us. I could tell he was a flier, because of his wings. The only fliers I had seen before were Air Raid and Jetfire.

"Grimlock, where ya been?!" he shouted, "I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"Calm down Swoop." he said, "Somethin' happen?"

"Yeah, we got a new commander, some mech named...what was it?" he said, "I think it was...Ironhide?"

"Been awhile since I've seen Ironhide." I said, "Good to know he's still online and kicking."

"Grimlock, whose this guy?" Swoop said.

"This is Hellion, new guy, seems he kicked Magnus' aft!" Grimlock said.

"Wow, Magnus?" Swoop said, "I heard the 'Bot is a real stiff."

"He is, I got tired of his high and mighty act so I decided it was time to show him what I thought about him." I said.

We began our walk to the war room again, this time with Swoop in tow. I had just arrived and already I had two friends. Seemed that I was already going to enjoy being here. Swoop kept talking about how he heard Ironhide was 'one of the best weapon specialists out there' and how he had 'seen a lot of battle'. I grinned, knowing this would DEFINITELY be interesting.

_How right I was._

**And that was Prologue of the side story, showing the events surrounding the Lightning Strike Coalition, from their meeting, to the forming of it, and to their many battles. Italics are present Hellion.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 1

Meeting the team

Hellion POV

I looked around the war-room as we walked in, spotting a few 'Bots I remembered - Warpath, Hot Rod, and Blurr. Warpath was the first to notice - as he came over.

"Hellion!" he said, "Long time no -POW- see!"

"Still trigger happy as ever, Warpath?" I said.

"Heh, you -BLAM- know it!" he said.

It seemed Blurr and Hot Rod noticed me as well, as they too walked over. I groaned silently, remembering just how fast Blurr speaks.

"Long-time-no-see-Hellion-how-have-you-been-whatch a-been-up-to?" he said.

"Blurr! Stop! Audios hurting!" Hot Rod said.

"Good to see you aren't any different either Blurr." I said.

"Sometimes I wish he'd slow down - or atleast when it comes to talking." Hot Rod said.

I chuckled and turned towards the front of the room, along with everyone else, as Ironhide walked in. There were three more 'Bots behind him. I was curious about who they were, as I had not seen them on the way here.

"Listen up fellas!" Ironhide said, "We got 3 new recruits here! Meet Sludge, Slag, and Snarl!"

They all saluted, and we did as well. Ironhide took a datapad out of his sub-space and walked towards the middle of the room - where the holo-table was. He pressed a button on the side of it, as a 3D map of an area I did not recognize. We all stood around it as he began speaking.

"This is the Sea of Rust." he said, "We have intel on a large pool of Energon there, it'll be YOUR mission to secure the area so we can begin collecting it."

"What kind of -BLAM- heat should we be packin'?" Warpath asked.

"Heavy weapons." Ironhide said, "Our intel suggest there is a small army of 'Cons guarding it and a tower in the middle of it."

"Those odds don't sound fair." I said, "For THEM anyways."

We all chuckled at that - even Ironhide. I noticed on the map that there were strong readings coming from the tip of the tower.

"What does the tower do?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, the scout couldn't tell us before the comm went dark." Ironhide said.

"Who was the scout anyways?" Hot Rod asked.

"It was Mirage." Ironhide said.

We all looked at eachother, grim looks on our faceplates. If Mirage of all 'Bots had been potentially captured, then whatever the 'Cons had there was dangerous.

"Warpath, you, Hot Rod, and Blurr will be sneaking in - yes I know you'd rather blast than sneak - but you're needed in case stealth doesn't work anymore." Ironhide said, "While Grimlock, Hellion, Swoop, Slag, Sludge, and Snarl will be a distraction."

"Sounds like this is gonna be fun." Grimlock said.

I nodded as Ironhide dismissed us. Grimlock, Swoop, and I started walking out of the room. I noticed Slag, Sludge, and Snarl were following and stopped, waiting for them to elaborate.

"If we're gonna be working as a team here, then we should probably get to know one another." Slag said.

I nodded at his logic, and looked at Grimlock to see if he agreed - as from the sound of it HE was to be the leader here. I saw him nod and turned back, as we began walking again.

"If we're gonn a be a team, then why not have a name?" Swoop said.

We all stopped to consider this, and nodded, but it seemed none of us had any ideas - until Grimlock spoke up.

"How about...Lightning Strike Coalition?" he said.

We all nodded, not bothering to question the name. I Had a feeling this mission was going to get chaotic most likely. The 'Cons would not give up an Energon lake so easily. This small army...might not be so small.

_I had no idea how right I was._

**And that's Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed, and remember to tell me how I'm doing! **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 2

The Sea of Rust

Hellion POV

I checked my systems as we waited in the dropship. Grimlock stood beside me, his sword at the ready. The others were readying their blasters - we were prepared to fight. I saw the dropship carrying the infiltration team lower, preparing to land. They would land and then drive the rest of the way, while we would land directly in the 'Cons' unsuspecting defenses.

I looked towards the pilot - Sideswipe - as he began speaking.

"We're almost to the dropzone, be ready to jump!" he said.

"We're always ready." I said, "Let's show those 'Cons whose boss."

The rest of my team nodded and we took a running jump out of the ship. I spotted a Shotgunner - named for their, you guessed it, EMP Shotguns. I readied my axe as I landed on him and brought my axe down on his head. The others landed nearby and we nodded to each other.

We began charging into the fortified area and were met by hordes of 'Cons - even a few Insecticons. I put my axe away and readied my flamethrowers - it was time to torch some 'Cons. We charged into them roaring, striking down any that got in our way. We stood side-by-side as we continued to slaughter them. Until...they begun retreating. We looked on in confusion, before a door opened - and two 'Cons walked out. I recognized them as Blitzwing and Lugnut.

"It vas quite admirable you made it zis far." Blitzwing began, "But your petty little resistance ends here."

"For the glory of Lord Megatron!" Lugnut yelled, charging towards us.

We split to take care of both - Snarl, Slag, and Sludge went for Blitzwing, while Grimlock, Swoop, and myself went for Lugnut. We surrounded him - only for him to start laughing.

"You cretins think you can win against the glorious Lord Megatron!?" he yelled.

He then lifted one of his arms, and his servos retracted into his arm - revealing a red button. If I could pale I would have, for I knew what it was. The Punch Of Kill Everything, as it had been named by everyone. The rocket booster in his elbow ignited, and he slammed into the ground. A brilliant explosion came from where Lugnut was - and all of us were knocked onto the ground, Blitzwing included. I groaned as I slipped into stasis - our first mission, and we were defeated.

An unknown amount of time later, my optics onlined and I groaned as I sat up. I saw I was in the medbay, and also saw the rest of my team sitting on berths as well. I also saw Warpath, Blurr, and Hot Rod on berths too - heavily damaged. I saw First Aid tending to Warpath.

"Did we..fail?" I asked.

"No." Grimlock said, "That punch sent us into stasis, but it seems we still succeeded."

"Then why are Warpath, Blurr, and Hot Rod so badly damaged?" I asked.

"They succeeded, but there was a 'Con not even we expected - Slipstream." he said.

I growled as I remembered Slipstream - back before the war...I loved her. And she loved me as well, or at least until Megatron started this all. I still remember when she shoved her blade into my midsection, telling me she was under orders to terminate me. I did not offline though - I'm not sure if she still loves me, or if I was taken to a medic quickly enough to be saved.

I looked up as Ironhide came into the room, relief on his faceplate.

"It's good to see you are all still functioning, I thought the worst." he said.

"We're fine - except for our wounded pride." Slag said.

"I'm going to take a walk to clear my processor." I said.

Nobody argued as I got up and walked out of the medbay. I walked until I was out of the base, where I then transformed and drove off - towards what was once my home. I stopped and transformed when I reached it, and opened the door and walked inside. I felt around for the light switch, and pressed it. My optics widened when I saw Slipstream standing there.

"Long time no see, Hellion." she said.

**Aaand cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed, remember to tell me how I am doing!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 3

The Deception Begins

Hellion POV

I looked in disbelief at Slipstream, and readied my flamethrowers, but gave her a chance to speak. I wondered why she was here, but seeing as how she did not have her weapons out I assumed she was here...peacefully.

"What are you doing here Slipstream?" I said.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend...Helly?" she said, giggling at the end.

"Still you call me that!" I said.

"You're so cute when you're embarassed." she said.

"I'll ask again, why are you here Slip?" I asked.

"I'm here...to mend old wounds." she said.

I looked at her and offlined my flamethrowers, letting her speak.

"I did not willingly harm you, Helly." she said, "Megatron found out about...us, and threatened to rip out my spark AND your spark if I did not terminate you."

"But you did not." I stated.

"But Megatron doesn't know that." she said, "I'm truly sorry for what I did, Hell, I never wanted to hurt you."

"What about Warpath, Hot Rod, and Blurr?" I asked, "You hurt them, and they are my friends, therefor wouldn't that hurt ME?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I haven't seen them since the war started!"

"But we were told YOU were there and that you attacked!" I said.

"I was never- oh no..." she said, "It can't be, wasn't HE offlined not to long after the war started!?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Who was offlined?"

She looked at me, and I saw fear in her optics. Whoever this mech was, she feared him. I grimaced, knowing barely anything scares her.

"A 'Con who was later found out to be a servant of Unicron." she said, "Megatron offlined him because he tried to overthrow him."

"Who, Slipstream!?" I shouted, "Who do you mean!?"

"I-I have to go, Hell." she said, "He might know about what I'm doing - I need to hurry before it's to late!"

She ran out of my home, pushing me aside surprisingly, transformed, and flew off. I called out her name and watched. _Sadly I never noticed the red optics watching me from the shadows._

I transformed and headed back to base. Slipstream's words echoed through my processor - a mech who, from my understanding, take the shape of any Cybertronian. There was only one mech I knew with this ability - Makeshift - but he hasn't been seen for a while. He had been supposedly offlined when he tried to hack into a database in Iacon disguised as Prowl, only to be caught by the real Prowl and Jazz.

If it wasn't him...then who?

Unknown POV

I watched as the pathetic Autobot drove off, walking out of my hiding place. I chuckled, the femme was to late, my plans had been set into motion. That fool Megatron is so easily manipulated, a warning from 'Shockwave' alerted him to the femme's true loyalties.

In the end, these fools would offline each other, and then the master would return. I looked down at my servos as I opened my claws, gazing at the purple crystal - a fragment of Dark Energon. I merely needed lead the foolish warlord to a stash of it I had hidden - waiting for this day. I looked to the darkening skies above Cybertron and began laughing.

My form shimmered as I stopped laughing, turning into a chuckle. Static streaked across me as my body was replaced - by the form of Blast Off. I transformed into his alt mode and took off towards Kaon. It was time for the next part of my, no, the master's plan.

None would escape his wrath.

**And that was chapter 3, sorry if it was short. Who is this mysterious 'Con, who is his master? That won't be revealed for awhile. Remember to tell me how I am doing, input is appreciated!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 4

The Rescue

Hellion POV

I growled as we headed towards Kaon to rescue Slipstream. We had received a brief distress signal from her, and if any of the 'Cons harmed her, I would embed my axe in their sparks! I would've grinned if I could as we reached Kaon. I transformed first and charged at the 'Cons guarding the entrance, my flamethrowers ready.

I punched one in the faceplate and then aimed my flamethrowers at another, turning it into a pile of molten scrap. Alarms sounded as more poured from the gates, I could see Leapers and Brutes with them, it seemed the 'Cons realized we were dangerous.

The others transformed behind me and started firing on the 'Cons as well. I growled as a Brute tried to swing it's hammer at me, only for me to dodge it. I jammed my fist into it's back and let loose a stream of fire, the Brute screaming in pain. I grabbed him and turned, using him as a shield as a Leaper's claw embedded itself into him. As the Leaper was distracted with trying to dislodge his claw, I grabbed his head and yanked, ripping it off.

I looked back as a Brute raised it's hammer to smash me, but stopped. I saw why, Grimlock had ran him through with his energo-sword. I grinned at Grimlock as we stood back-to-back, killing 'Cons. We looked on, confused, as they began to retreat. Leapers and Brutes NEVER retreated! Unless...

I looked towards the gates and my optics widened, it was Demolisher. We scattered as his arm transformed into a Thermo Rocket Launcher and fired it. The others took cover, but I stood out and glared at him. He grinned.

"Accepting your demise, Autobrat?" he said, "And Slipstream said you were brave!"

"Where is she!?" I yelled.

"Lord Megatron is preparing to execute her as we speak." he said, grinning.

I growled and roared, charging at him and dodging his rockets. I took out my axe and threw it, nailing his shoulder. As he stumbled back I continued my charge, running up to him and punching him in the faceplate. I grabbed his gun arm and tore it off, my optics glowing a fiery red.

"Please have mercy Autobot!" he pleaded.

I growled and did not answer. I yanked my axe from his shoulder and lifted it, bringing it down on his chestplate. I grinned when his optics dimmed - I had hit his spark. I tore my axe out of him and walked towards the open gates. My team followed, looking at me with surprise in their optics at my actions.

We met little resistance on the way, and arrived at the gladitorial arena. We saw Megatron with the Combaticons. Brawl had his blaster out...and it was aimed at Slipstream!

"If you value the traitor's spark, Autobots." Megatron said, "You'll disengage your weapons."

We reluctantly did so, glaring at him. He turned to Brawl and nodded at him, then turned back to us. Brawl chuckled and pressed his blaster against Slipstream's helm.

"You didn't REALLY think I'd let a traitor go, did you?" Megatron said, "Brawl, end her!"

"With pleasure!" Brawl said.

I roared and charged towards them, bringing out my axe. I grunted as a blast from Megatron's cannon hit me. I ignored the new wound and threw my axe at Brawl's arm, moving his arm as he fired, impacting Slipstream's side instead of her helm. I heard the rest of the LSC engage their weapons and began firing at Megatron. I ignored him in favor of charging at Brawl.

He turned and fired at me, in my rage I ignored the pain. I rammed into him and threw a punch at him, only for him to grab my servo with his. He aimed his blaster and fired at my chestplate. I flew back, skidding across the floor of the arena. I looked over at Slipstream, then back to Brawl. I made a dash for Slipstream and grabbed her, turning my back towards him to shield her from his shots. I groaned as the pain started to flow through me.

"Lightning Strike Coalition!" I yelled, "We can return to the base now!"

Grimlock looked like he wanted to argue, but relented. We ran out of Kaon, doing our best to dodge Brawl and Megatron's fire. I looked at Swoop and gave Slipstream to him.

"You're the only one with rockets in their peds, you need to take her back to base!" I said.

He nodded and the rest of us transformed, heading back to the base.

_We never knew the Decepticons' secret weapon was watching us._

Trypticon POV

I let out a dark chuckle as I tracked those puny Autobots. Once they arrived at their pathetic little base I would fire at it, turning it into a crater! I growled as my tracker and weapons systems shut down. I tried to scan for the reason, but not even my scans were functioning!

I heard a dark chuckle sound out in my processor and roared in pain. It felt like something was ripping my processor apart!

"Can't let you do that, Trypticon." the voice said, "They are to important to the master's plan for you to offline them."

**"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS IS!" **I roared, **"GET OUT OF MY PROCESSOR!"**

The voice chuckled again, and I felt my systems begin to shut down. Fear ran through my processor as my last sight, was that of Cybertron getting closer, before I went into stasis.

Unknown POV

I chuckled as Trypticon crash landed on Cybertron. I had overloaded his T-cog with dark energon as he fell, forcing him into robot mode before he crashed. The next part of the plan was in motion. All I needed to do was get the warlord interested in dark energon.

The master's revival was close at hand! I howled in pain as something hit me. I turned and saw something that put fear even in me. Solus Prime!

_"Servant of the Chaos Bringer!" _she said, _"You will leave Firestorm alone!"_

"Who...is Firestorm!?" I yelled.

I roared as more pain hit me. My body felt like it was on fire, and rightfully so. Solus' element was fire!

_"You WILL cease this foolishness!" _she said, _"Your master will end you when you have no use!"_

"So be it!" I yelled.

I roared again as my vision began to dim. I let out a growl and glared at Solus as I was forced into stasis. But before I did, I noticed a 'Bot appear next to her that looked like an orange and crimson version of Arcee.

**And That was chapter 4, hope everyone liked it! This story is quickly coming to an end. Next chapter the LSC will meet Optimus Prime. Remember to tell me how I am doing, input is appreciated!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 5

Meeting Optimus

Hellion POV

I leaned against the wall outside the medbay as I waited. I hoped Slipstream would be ok. I growled, thinking of how to offline Brawl for what he did. I looked up as the door opened, and Jolt came out.

"How is she, Jolt?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, but I doubt she'll be fighting anytime soon, if ever." he said, "She took a shoot at close range from Brawl, right?"

"Yeah, he was aiming for her head but I managed to make him miss his intended target." I said.

"Despite our best attempts, the armor around the blast wound is weak." he said, "We've never had to treat a lightweight 'Bot that was hit by Brawl - none have survived, until now."

I nodded and walked in with him. I looked at Slipstream on the berth, she looked so weak now. She's always been a tough femme, and to see her like this...

"Sentinel wants her offlined, or detained, I'm afraid." he said.

"Tell that slagger that if he wants Slipstream, he has to go through ME!" I said.

Jolt chuckled, he was one of the few 'Bots used to the way I acted. I wasn't exactly well liked by those higher in position than me. I'd admit I respected Ultra Magnus to a degree - he earned respect. Sentinel Zeta Prime on the other hand...he believed he should be respected regardless.

I've always hoped I could offline him, seems I'd finally get to. I heard there was a new Prime, by the name of Optimus. I hoped he would be better than Sentinel.

I looked towards the door as Ironhide walked in, a grim look on his faceplate. I saw why, as Sentinel stepped in behind him. I glared, readying my flamethrowers incase Sentinel tried anything.

"Why isn't that Con in stasis cuffs or offlined yet?" he said, "If you idiots won't, then I will!"

"Over my dead, lifeless shell!" I yelled.

"Defending a Con?" he said, "I always knew your loyalties were never true Hellion!"

"She's not a Con anymore." I said, "She never willingly was."

"I don't care." he said, "Now move so I can offline her!"

He walked towards Slipstream, and I had enough. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall. As he tried to get up I walked over and held my axe infront of his faceplate,

"Try to offline Slip and I will not hesitate to embed my axe in your head." I said.

He glared up at me but said nothing. He knew he was outnumbered, as Jolt and Ironhide were good friends of mine and would help me. I grinned when this fact was proven when I heard the sound of Jolt's whips, and Ironhide's cannons onlining. I glared down at Sentinel and removed my axe.

"Leave. NOW." I said, "I doubt anyone will miss you, or care if we offline you."

"Don't think I'll let this go, you slagger." he said, "I WILL make sure you are executed!"

I growled and turned back to Slipstream as we deactivated our weapons. I heard the door shut, signifying that Sentinel left.

_I never DID thank Soundwave for offlining him._

Unkown POV

I groaned as I came back online, sittinng up and looking around. I briefly wondered what had happen, before remembering that Solus Prime herself defended some Bot named 'Firestorm'. I searched my data for a Bot named Firestorm, and came upon an entry that surprised me. 'Firestorm' was actually a Bot named Hellion.

It seemed he was half 'Cybreian', some race from another dimension. I didn't care very much about that, different dimension or not - it too would fall to the master. Some part of me knew Hellion woud be trouble - if he had the aid of Solus, then she must be planning to have him take her trial.

I growled and stood, my form shimmering...only for it to not change. I tried again, but got the same result. It seemed Solus had disabled my ability to change shape. That meant the plan would be delayed, and the master may not be pleased.

I looked over towards the crater where Trypticon landed. I could see Autobots or Decepticons - I wasn't sure which - surveying it. I transformed and quickly made my escape, it would not be good if I was discovered.

I swore that once the master was awakened, I would get my revenge on Solus Prime and that pathetic Autobot.

Hellion POV

I growled as me and my team stood infront of Sentinel. The slagger had a smug look on his faceplate. We were glaring at him, ready to offline him if he tried anything. We were surprised when he suddenly lost his smug look. We turned and saw why, a red and blue mech had walked into the room.

The mech walked past us towards Sentinel, and stopped infront of him.

"What are you doing, Sentinel?" he said.

"That's none of your business Optimus!" Sentinel said.

I heard another Bot walk in, and turned to see Ultra Magnus himself.

"It is, when he is now the leader of the Autobots." he said.

'What!?" Sentinel yelled.

"Primus himself gave Optimus the Matrix of Leadership." he said, "Therefor he is now our leader."

Sentinel growled, and I grinned. Sentinel was finally aving his ego knocked down.

"These traitors are protecting a Con!" Sentinel yelled.

"She was NEVER a Con you aft!" I yelled, "Megatron was forcing her to work for him!"

"A Con is a Con, she should be offlined!" Sentinel yelled.

"If her loyalties never lied with Megatron, then she should not be punished." Optimus said, "She will be allowed to become an Autobot, if she chooses to."

Sentinel growled, and it looked like he wanted to say more. But rather than speak, he simply walked out of the room. We all turned towards Optimus. I was glad that our new leader was noble, unlike Sentinel. I hoped he got what was coming to him and got offlined by the Cons.

"So you are the new Prime, eh?" Grimlock said.

"Yes, and you are the Lightning Strike Coalition, correct?" Optimus said.

We nodded at him, and it looked like he was going to say more. But before he could, the alarms started to go off. We looked around and heard explosions. We had grim looks on our faceplates - the Decepticons were attacking.

It was time to show them that they should've never fought us.

**And that was chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed! Remember to tell me how I am doing, input is always appreciated! And for those wondering, I am using the TFA Sentinel, but with the look of WFC's Sentinel Zeta Prime.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 6

Stand Beside

Hellion POV

"None of you will pass!" I shouted, "You will pay for this atrocity!"

The Lightning Strike Coalition stood beside me as we faced the Decepticon army. We were ready to fight them. I looked towards Grimlock as he began speaking.

"We must keep them back until the others escape." he said, "If we fail, even more Autobots will fall!"

"No matter what you do, Autobots, you will all die!" Megatron shouted.

All of us glared at the warlord and his underlings, ready to fight them to the bitter end. No matter how outnumbered we were, we would fight. So long as we stood together, we would not fall.

"Megatron, I was wondering when you'd show your ugly face!" I growled out.

I looked back, seeing that almost all of the escape ships were gone and turned back, aiming my flamethrowers forward. I was ready to fight and die for our brothers. It pained me to hear Slipstream's yells as she was forced onto an escape ship. I was not going to allow her to be offlined.

"They will be found soon enough, none will escape my wrath!" The deranged warlord shouted.

"Not if we stop you here, Megatron!" Grimlock shouted back. "You might have us outnumbered, but we will NEVER surrender!"

We all nodded to each other, my friends taking out there weapons as well. We were ready to fight. We would avenge those the Decepticons killed.

We charged towards the Decepticons, ready to give our lives for our fellow Autobots. I cut down one with my axe, then cleaved through another. Beside me Grimlock was cutting through 'Cons with ease. The others were shooting the 'Cons with their blasters.

I slammed my axe into the chestplate of a Con that was sneaking up on Grimlock. I turned and torched 5 more.

"How many have you guys killed?" I asked as we all stood back-to-back.

"5 so far." Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop said.

"25 for me!" Grimlock said.

"Frag, I've only offlined 8!" I said.

We slashed, shot, and burned more Cons as the closed in on us. I saw a whole squad of Leapers and Brutes rushing towards us. I ducked under a Leaper's claw as it slashed at me and pointed my flamethrower at it's head and let a stream of fire loose. I grabbed a Brute by the arm as it swung it's hammer at me, and tore the hammer from it. I slammed it into the Brute's faceplate and then threw it, hitting a Leaper's head.

I looked back as I heard a yell, and saw Swoop get knocked out. I growled and looked at what did it - and to my horror I saw Bonecrusher and the rest of the Constructicons! I roared as pain surged through me, and heard the rest of my team doing the same. I heard Megatron laughing and looked towards as I fell to my knees.

I saw Blackout - a Con who lived up to his name, he must've hit us with an EMP. I growled as my sight started to blurr. I tried to stand up, only to feel something hit me hard. As I fell into stasis, my last sight was Brawl looking down at me.

I goraned as I came back online sometime later. I looked around, but did not recognize my surroundings. I tried to move my arms, only to feel them restrained by something. I looked and saw that I was trapped.

I looked towards the door as it opened, and for the first time in a while I felt fear. Shockwave and his brothers, Shockblast and Six Shot, were standing there. I growled and struggled against the restraints.

"Seems this one still has some fight in him, eh brother?" Shockblast said.

"Somewhat surprising, all things considered." Six Shot said.

"Heh, he'll wish he stayed in stasis when we're through with him." Shockblast said, "Can we start now, brother?"

"No matter WHAT you Cons do, you will NEVER break me!" I yelled.

"We shall see." Shockwave said.

And then I knew nothing but pain.

**And that was the end of Beginnings, hope you all enjoyed the story! The title is a line from the song 'Frontline' by 'Pillar', which I've also chosen as the LSC's theme. I do not own the song. Please tell me what you all thought of it!**

**R&R**


End file.
